


Wedding Night

by SpaceTravels



Series: Ways of Coming Together [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTravels/pseuds/SpaceTravels
Summary: In this series of one shots, we imagine the ways Kylo Ren and Rey could get together.In this first one, entitled "Wedding Night", Rey and Kylo Ren have been married for political purposes.  This first story picks up on their wedding night, when they must face together the romantic tension that has been building up between them.  An evening of bickering, confession, and passion follows.





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren have been wed as a way of maintaining shaky peace between the Resistance and the First Order. Although they have now faced each other many times over the past year, they are now faced with their greatest challenge ever - their wedding night.

     Rey snuck a glance at Kylo - her _husband_. She swallowed with difficulty, thinking about how her tongue would trip over that word when the time came to speak it aloud. _Husband_ , she repeated in her mind. _Husband_ , indeed.

     Her _husband_ was pacing the room, or rather, prowling it like some large caged animal, seemingly lost in his own world and Rey’s eyes could not help but to be drawn to his powerful frame - and to that inherently regal bearing outlined by the warm glow of the room.  She tried to avoid thinking about how… _handsome_ …he looked in his long, midnight blue jacket and tall shining boots, as she had attempted to avoid thinking about it the entire evening.  She drew her eyes away from the deep burgundy sash, slung low on the space tapering between his waist and narrow hips. Her cheeks pinked slightly as she remembered how incredible he had looked the time she had accidentally caught him coming out of the shower.

     Biting her lip, Rey dragged her eyes away to carefully study her surroundings. It wasn’t lost on her that her chamber had been prepared for the purpose intended on this night of nights - lit gently by undulating bioluminescent creatures, floating in small vessels of crackled glass and water, casting swirling patterns of light and shadow on the ceilings and walls. The effect was captivating, to say the least, as it softened everything around them and cast whatever it touched in its most flattering aspect. Her _husband’s_ hair managed to look somehow even more silkier, its strands more varied in their dark browns and blacks. Rey caught her mind’s wanderings again and turned her eyes reluctantly to the bed - their matrimonial bed - adorned with sumptuous pillows and coverings, cream-coloured sheets already turned down in preparation for - for….

     “Let’s just get it over with,” were the words that burst out of her. Her _husband_ shot her a glance, causing her to falter a bit and run her hands nervously over the front of her bejewelled and embroidered ivory dress. Rey cast her eyes down to the side, unable to face that molten intensity at this particular moment.

     “Get what over with?” he asked, his eyes brows furrowing together.

     “The - you know - the…thing…” she almost spat, feeling far less courageous now than she had in just the moments before.

     “The thing?” he asked incredulously, though the deep brown eyes almost sparkled with amusement. _Almost_ , because also buried in there was something else. Something pained. Was it…hurt?  “Force, Rey, you really know how to proposition a man, don’t you?”

     Rey clenched her jaw, feeling an inexplicable rage building inside of her - the insanity of the situation pushing her to the limits of her patience. She moved with lightening speed to stop directly in front of her _insufferable_ husband, grabbing him roughly by the lapels of his embellished deepest navy overcoat. “You listen here you big, overgrown -,“ she spoke angrily, yanking Ben’s impossibly higher head closer down towards her. She pressed her mouth against his plush lips with force - much more abruptly than he had done when they were sealing their nuptials. “You are going to be a good little boy for once and do…whatever it is you are supposed to do. I haven’t gone through this entire charade, with you of all people to -, to not finish the crossing line,” she spoke through gritted teeth, her hazel eyes flashing fiercely just inches from his. Her husband’s handsome and expressive face went from startled, to entirely taken aback, to his resting smirk in the flash of a second. His gaze dropped quickly to her pursed cupid’s lips and back up to her flashing hazel eyes.

     A small quirk of Ben’s full mouth evolved into a small smile, then to a full-on grin, until a baritone of laughter escaped from him. Rey rewarded him with a thoroughly indignant expression before she pushed him away, her hands resting on her hips, trying not to be warmed by the unexpectedly pleasant sound of his laugh.

     “What? What could possibly be so funny about this?”

     “I don’t know, Rey. Something about what you just said is just such a complete turn-on,” he said, sitting down on the bed and making its vastness look somehow smaller in comparison. Ben patted the spot next to himself. “Alright, then, I’m ready. Let’s have _it_ , then,” he said in his throatiest tone, though he was still chuckling to himself.

     Rey’s hands remained on her hips as his words registered and she caught her bottom lip with her teeth. “I don’t know why you are taking all of this so lightly…or rather, I do, since _it is not you_ who is supposed to be invaded by a large object,” she said huffily.

     “A large object…?” his voice trailed off confusedly for a brief moment before the realisation came, and a dark eyebrow rose. Ben’s mouth parted for a moment before he regained his composure, and the frustratingly amused glint came back into his eye. “So, I see you’ve given this some thought…”

     Rey’s arms crossed in front of her as she stomped a foot, “Oh, please, don’t go giving yourself any delusions. Life as a scavenger makes one practical before anything else.”

     “And so practically speaking, you have reviewed all the data you’ve collected and estimated that you are about to be invaded by a…large object?” he asked, obvious that he was struggling to keep his voice steady.

     “Well, you are enormous.” Rey hissed, her cheeks pinking slightly.

     Kylo’s hand came to cover his mouth as if in a thinker’s pose, though Rey caught the way the corners of his mouth quirked upwards again. “I…see.”

     Rey pursed her lips together while tapping her foot on the floor, her hazel eyes challenging him to say anything further. Kylo’s eyebrows rose again before shaking his head as he leaned down to carefully remove his boots and place them to the side. Rey watched his movements, noting the slight tremor of his hands. Her eyes widened and her heart began to pound as his large hands went to loosen his tie and remove his jacket. His movements were slow and deliberate, as if he was taking his time to gather his thoughts.

     “You- you’re getting undressed!” she accused as his fingers paused briefly in unbuttoning the cuffs of his ivory shirt.

     “How else are we supposed to accomplish the thing?” he asked, looking at her with feigned innocence.

     Rey’s hands were sweating properly now as she shifted from foot to foot, and her heartbeat drummed away in her ears. In a proper panic, she realised that she could soon be shut in a room with a nude Kylo Ren. “Erm, - I was thinking something a lot less…personal.” she stammered quickly, as he pushed his shirt off of his broad shoulders. Rey couldn’t stop her eyes from trailing over the well-defined lines of his shoulder, chest and arms in the trim sleeveless undershirt he wore.

     Ben, meanwhile, nearly choked. “ _Less personal?_ ”

     Rey nodded silently. Her heart was hammering in her chest at an alarming speed as the reality of what was about to happen raced through her mind. She would go to bed as the wife of Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order.

     Her husband’s rich brown depths watched her calmly, knowingly, even though they had become adept at blocking each other's thoughts through the bond.  

     “Rey,” he said, his tone velvety and gentle. Rey, who, while rooted to the spot, still managed to resemble a skittish foal.

      “Rey, my...wife. Come here…please.” he said, holding out his hand to her. Rey’s gaze dropped to the bare palm of his hand, reaching out towards her. She swallowed thickly, remembering another time he had held his hand out to her.  But something in his tone this time commanded Rey’s body to move towards him, as if his words were laced with the promise of something that she needed desperately to know. She took a few swaying steps forward until her legs were almost in touch with his knees. His face held a gentle expression, and both of them took a deep breath simultaneously. “First of all, you just need to relax. Nothing that you don’t want has to happen tonight, or ever, for that matter,” he murmured quietly, as he brushed his lips across her knuckles. “But, if you will allow me to try something…just to relax you, I promise.”

     Though normally everything inside of Rey would be blaring warning signals, she nodded as if in a trance-like state, mesmerised by his generous demeanour and the riot of sensations going on inside of her. His fingers travelled lightly up her lace clad arms, tracing the the contours of her sculpted arms, before arriving on either side of her neck. Rey shivered as his thumbs traced soft patterns on the skin of her neck just above the lace collar of her dress. She caught her breath again as her body began to tremble beneath this simplest of touches, until she could not rely on her legs to support her any longer. This was _that inexplicable thing_ between them - that emerged every time there was an opportunity, and even more frequently as of late.  

     Ben must have sensed it too, as he gently pulled her forward to perch on one of his knees. Rey closed her eyes for a moment, feeling as if even the air hummed around them. For the moment, it was as if the entire galaxy had fallen away and it was only them and the energy that vibrated so fervently between the two of them. Rey didn’t even realise that she was holding her breath but as she felt his calloused hands cup her face, she felt her lips part with a little huff of heated breath.

     A small smirk played at the corner of his full lips before he tentatively brought her face down to his. He brushed those very same lips that she had admired many times, against hers, and Rey felt that familiar current course through her entire body. His eyes met her’s, and she felt she would get lost in the deep liquid pools. “Okay?” he asked huskily. Rey lowered her lashes but gave the slightest incline of her head, before he captured her lips more urgently, demanding something more. His lips moved against hers gently but possessively, imploring her’s to part. When she finally did as he begged, his tongue moved tentatively within the seam of her mouth, enticing her to respond in kind.

     Rey whimpered softly, feeling as if her world was exploding around her and her own hands moved to entangle themselves in his hair, tugging through its silkiness. A growl escaped him and she was suddenly twisted around and laid back on the bed. He moved across her, pressing her back against the bed with his own weight and Rey wrapped her arms around the breadth of his shoulders. He leaned over her, caging her with his arms, as if taking her all in in disbelief.

     “You look so beautiful” he murmured, one of his hands travelling down her body. “I couldn’t possibly have a more beautiful bride….I don’t deserve…this, _you_.” he said softly, his face open and vulnerable under the flickering light. Rey’s breath hitched at the sincerity in his tone, and the appreciative way he looked at her, the same expression she had caught in fleeting instances in their short but tumultuous past.

     “And yet, we keep being brought together. The Force wills it over and over again,” she murmured, a little breathlessly, before biting her lip. Something inside of her was bursting with a lifetime of want, with a desire for completion and belonging more than anything else.  A lone tear crystallised in the corner of her eye and slowly ran across it and then down the side of her face. Ben watched the progress of the small stream of water, looking back into her eyes questioningly. “The only thing I have ever wanted is a family, my own family. I want the real thing…I want a family of my own. The vows we just took - I wish it were for real.” she spoke haltingly, her voice overcome with emotion, though she didn’t release her hold on him. The look in his eyes was indecipherable before he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, before turning his face to look at her. Ben closed his eyes for a moment, biting his lip.

     “Would you believe me if I told you that I believe that that is exactly what you deserve?” he asked finally, dark eyes scanning her face. Rey had never seen him look at her with such open tenderness and affection.

     “But now we’ve pledged ourselves to each other in this life and the next.”

     “Yes, we did,” he said in that rich voice. They stared at each other for a few long moments, and yet it was a pause filled with so much of _what this was_ between them - this deepest level of understanding and communion, once they brushed aside the layers of confrontation. Rey relaxed her head back against the plush bed. “I am so tired of thinking all of the time. I feel like I’ve never had a moment of peace. On Jakku, it was the constant struggle for basic survival. I had to stay one step ahead all of the time. Then I got caught up with Finn and the Resistance, and then all of this,” she confessed, her fingers playing hesitatingly with the soft locks of his hair that fell across his face. They were supposed to be baring themselves to each other in a physical sense, and here she found herself revealing her innermost world to Kylo Ren of all people.

     “I’m sorry, Rey, for all of this,” he said thickly before starting to push himself away, prompting a confused look from Rey. Her arms tightened to pull him back against herself.  She shook her head before pulling his head back down for a kiss. A decision was made in her mind.

     “No, please…be with me. I just want to feel. Tonight.” she whispered against his cheek. She felt the heavy thud of his heartbeat against her chest, revelling in the rightness somehow, that she should be locked in this intimate embrace with him. His eye twitched as he considered her, something soft and vulnerable shown on his features. Rey ran her hand down the length of his back, feeling the strength of him through the thin fabric of his undershirt as her pulse hammered in her ears. “Please…,” she whispered covering his hand with her’s.

     Ben squeezed his eyes shut and opened them as if trying to awake from sleep. “I am not sure if I am dreaming,” he said in a chagrined tone, as he pushed himself back to sit on his haunches, clasping her hand in his own. “Because I think you have just propositioned me for the second time this evening.”

     Now it was Rey's turn to smile, before a giggle erupted from her, her eyes lighting up with amusement. “I think I did,” she said between her bubbly peals of laughter. “So, Supreme Leader, what is your answer?”  Ben watched her in a kind of awe, as if unbelieving that he could have brought out such a joyful sound from her.  

     “So my thought is…I need to help you out of this dress,” he said, breathing out his held breath. His eyes locked with Rey’s and they stared at each other with nervous anticipation for a few long moments before Rey nodded and allowed herself to be pulled into a sitting position. Ben rose to standing and pulled her to stand in front of him, twirling her around so her back was to him. His hands moved deftly around the collar, unbuttoning the small fastens, before his fingers trailed down her spine to the zip that started lower down her exposed back. He leaned down to place a trail of hot kisses along her neck and line of her shoulder, as he he eased the zipper down to reveal a silky slip beneath it. Rey drew in a sharp breath, leaning back against him slightly, needing his support.

     “Ben.” she whispered, turning towards him, her arms entwining around his neck. His lips crashed down on hers, responding to her unspoken request. They stood together, locked in embrace, mouths moving desperately against each other’s. The kiss was messy, wet, and wild, but neither cared. Ben’s hands began to move around her body freely, pushing the dress down before he caught her against him and lifted her straight out of the enormous pile of gilded fabric.  Rey leaped slightly upwards in response and threw her legs around his hips, gasping with surprise to feel the evidence of his arousal pressed so firmly against her.

     “Oh!” she rasped, her eyes widening as her hips instinctively rolled against him trying to gain more friction with her already pulsating core. A strangled sound came from him as he laid her back against the bed.

     “Keep that up and this will be over before you know it,” Ben grunted against her ear.  Rey’s hands found the bottom of his undershirt, driven by some primal need to feel his skin against her’s.

     “We have the whole night ahead of us,” she whispered, pushing the soft fabric up his body, revelling in how solid and strong he felt beneath her fingertips. Ben made another sound deep in his throat, before his lips left hers to drag wetly along her jaw and neck. He paused a moment to finish the work of pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his pale skin now flushed along his neck and shoulders. Rey’s eyes settled on the broad expanse of him before raising up to meet his eyes a bit shyly.

     “You are beautiful,” she said softly. Ben’s nostrils flared slightly as he absorbed her words, as if touched by her sentiment.  His hand slid to the hem of her slip and with a questioning glance, asking her permission. She nodded and he pulled the silky scrap up her body and pulled it over her head in one swift motion, baring her save for a blush-coloured lace panty. His eyes took in her frame ravenously, admiring how it could be so delicate yet so strong at the same time.

    “You are the one who is beautiful,” shaking his head as if in disbelief that he was actually seeing her like this. “So beautiful,” he finally said as his hand tentatively trailed down from her shoulder to cover one of her rosy peaks. Rey trembled as his thumb brushed the tightened tip. Rey moaned and pulled him closer towards her, her body aching to feel his warm skin against her's. He now lay between her legs, with only the thin barrier of her panties and his trousers between them, his arms caging her.

     “Come here.” she breathed, pulling his mouth down to hers. They kissed again and again, as he eased himself against her, pinning her against the bed with his hips. As heavy as he was, Rey didn’t mind in the least, revelling in this feeling of closeness between them. Her fingernails raked up his back, causing him to shudder and her hands began to run through his hair.

     “Rey, you have no idea how much…” he breathed, his face betraying the extent of his desire as his hips ground against her. “…I want to -“

     “Please, yes.” she whispered, wanting just as much as he did. His mouth slid down her neck, licking and kissing her pliant flesh as she arched beneath him. The feelings of pleasure and desire moved rapidly between them. His hands made quick work of the buckle of his trousers, as he peeled them away along with his briefs until he was completely bare. He held himself slightly above her, sensing her curiosity. Her hands trailed down his chest to carefully explore his arousal. His entire body shuddered from her touch. Emboldened by his reaction, her fingers wrapped around his hardened length, pumping him gently. He sucked in a breath before his hand came to cover her’s.

     “Rey,” he murmured. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. “Let me pleasure you,” he said, his tongue flicking against one of her nipples. Rey whimpered as his lips came to fully cover and suck at each of her peaks in turn. His hand trailed down and quickly pulled her underwear away, and his fingers trailed down to her woman’s flesh. He made a deep sound as he discovered her wetness, his fingers teasing her nub before delving down further to caress her entrance. Rey’s legs spread wider involuntarily, desperate to accommodate his exploration. She had never felt like this before, her body a riot of sensations. When he eased a finger inside, pressing deeply into her before withdrawing almost fully, Rey cried out, her hips bucking upwards as he stroked her flesh again, circling her nub and dipping further below. He repeated the movement seeing that it was bringing her quickly to her peak, her hips beginning to rock beneath him. Rey moaned as his fingers moved inside of her, stretching her so deliciously. She was so close to the edge of something she had never known, her body coiled with tension, but what she wanted was to be completely filled by him.

     “I want you,” she managed to say, her hand covering his. Her body moved trying to position him better. She needed him now. “Ben,” she whispered, shimmying her body down a bit to find the contact with him she craved more than anything she had ever wanted before. She gasped as she felt his hard length slide across her woman’s flesh. Instinctively, her hips jerked up against him as if trying to capture him.

     He groaned, moving slightly to nudge at her opening. Ben glanced up at her, meeting her eyes as he tried to find the right angle, before finally pressing into her slickness, stretching her slowly. Rey breathed in a few times, squeezing her eyes shut. It was such a different feeling to his fingers - fuller and broader and she exhaled as she adjusted to the intrusion. When she opened her eyes, and looked downwards she realised he had scarcely even entered her and she gave him a meaningful look as she tried to breathe through the discomfort.

     “I haven’t done this before.” she whispered. He eyes widened a moment as he paused, and Rey could see the by the way the cords of his neck were bulging, that he was battling with himself to not move. Rey reached out and grasped him by the buttocks, pulling him abruptly into her and drawing out her own sharp hiss as her body was forced to adjust. Ben gave an almost defeated groan, his length pulsating inside of her.

    “I didn’t want to hurt you.” he protested thickly, holding himself steady deep inside of her.

     “I know.” Rey turned her face to capture his mouth and began kissing him again. She loved kissing him and as he responded, she felt her body relaxing around him until she could move her hip ever so slightly, signalling that she was ready. They began to rock together until they found a rhythm - their own rhythm - all the while kissing hungrily.  It didn’t take long before Ben’s hips began to move in an increasingly desperate pace, and when he tilted Rey’s hips to a slightly different angle the increased friction set her off so unexpectedly that she cried out as her body exploded, clenching and pulsing around him until he joined her in orgasm, his hips stuttering powerfully a few last times. Their hips continued to meet each other’s at a gentle pace as they rode out the remaining waves of pleasure together in their embrace of sweaty limbs and slowing heartbeats.

     They kissed again and again, in between panting breaths, each unwilling to let the other go. Ben finally and reluctantly rolled off to the side, laying flat out on his back, and covering his eyes with his forearm as he caught his breath, drawing Rey against his side. His mouth quirked up at the sides, as he dared to peer down at her. His eyes took in her flushed face and sparkling eyes. Rey looked up at him questioningly.

      _What are you thinking?_

      _That I had never done that before either._

     Rey propped herself up on her elbow to look at him with amazement. _Really?_

     Ben nodded his head a few times and gave a small shrug. He gave her a curious look.

      _Why, what are you thinking?_

      _That I want to do that again very soon._

     A smile broke out on Ben’s face brighter than a Jakku sunrise, and accompanied by a deep rumble of laughter.

      _I would love to oblige, but you may have to give me a few more moments, my unstoppable little scavenger._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are like much-needed rain in the Jakku desert. Please help make Jakku green again. :-)))


End file.
